


[盾冬] 夢饜

by tenpo0727



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenpo0727/pseuds/tenpo0727
Summary: 昨天中午突然意識到CE生日時就想說來如果有靈感就來個小賀文吧結果， 隊長他...就直接給我開車了...一秒否決！我只想要個小賀文H肯定寫不完給我溫馨小賀文呀！然後整個下午公司上課都在想劇情還要一邊上課，好精神分裂喔orz趁著下課往蟻人紅毯的路上，用手機打了一些本來想說應該一千字就可以解決我真的是太天真了怎麼會忘記只要遇到隊長就一定爆字數寫完了還要想一下，這個是糖吧？應該是糖吧？不管了，我也想不出別的劇情了就這樣吧希望大家覺得他是糖紫筠 2018/06/14





	[盾冬] 夢饜

巴奇醒來的時候，發現身旁的人正陷入夢魘之中，史帝夫緊蹙著眉頭，滿身大汗地低喃夢囈。

「史帝夫，醒醒，我在這裡，快醒來。」他輕拍著史帝夫的臉，試圖喚醒對方。

「巴奇、巴奇……不！」史帝夫睜大眼睛醒來，臉上分不清是汗水還是淚水，水藍色的眼睛盛滿哀傷與絕望。

「史帝夫，我在這裡，我在這裡，看著我。」巴奇抱住史帝夫，在他眉間落下安撫的親吻。

史帝夫花了一點時間才漸漸地清醒，「巴奇。」他低啞著呼喚愛人的名字。

「我在這裡。」巴奇捧著他的臉，輕輕地吻上他。

史帝夫緊緊地將人抱在懷裡，感受著肌膚接觸帶來的溫度，才讓他稍微安下心。

自從大戰結束後，史帝夫就陷入深深地不安中，最嚴重的時候，他幾乎是無時無刻都要看到巴奇，才能稍微安心，那一陣子他就留在瓦干達休養，跟著巴奇一起接受心理治療。

即便現在狀況已經好轉許多，他仍會不時因惡夢而驚醒。巴奇一直陪在他身邊，在史帝夫每一次從惡夢中醒來時安撫他，有時候他們會做愛，也或者什麼都不做就只是緊緊的擁抱對方，偶爾會一起出去外面手牽著手漫步，看著太陽從地平面升起。

史帝夫在巴奇的擁抱中，平復了他的情緒，然後他察覺自己渾身上下都濕透了，像是剛從水裡被撈起來一般，汗濕的衣服緊貼在皮膚上，讓人覺得難受，史帝夫並不在意這些，但他不想讓巴奇陪個滿身汗臭味的男人睡覺。

「我去沖個澡。」史帝夫有些不捨地從巴奇的懷抱中離開。

看著起身收拾衣服準備去淋浴間的史帝夫，巴奇像是想起了什麼，喚了他一聲，「史帝夫。」

「嗯？怎麼了？」史帝夫又走回了床邊。

巴奇抓住他的手臂往下拉，在他的唇上印上一個吻，「不准用冷水沖澡。」然後輕聲囑咐著。

「知道了。」好像某次被巴奇發現他半夜去沖澡都直接用冷水後，就常被拿出來唸，但他不討厭這種感覺。

「乖孩子。」巴奇笑著揉了揉史帝夫的髮。

趁著史帝夫去淋浴時，巴奇將因為抱著史帝夫而顯得有些濕潤的衣服換下，接著從床頭櫃拿出吹風機，和一小瓶裝著淡紫色的液體玻璃瓶，同時準備了一條乾毛巾和一條熱的濕毛巾。

史蒂夫沖個澡很快就出來了，「過來。」巴奇要他在床邊坐下，他拿起乾毛巾幫史帝夫擦了擦濕潤的髮，再用吹風機細心地幫他吹乾。吹風機呼呼的聲音在耳邊響著，巴奇的手在他髮間穿梭，熱氣從頭上傳來過來，似乎整個人也溫暖了許多。

將史帝夫的頭髮吹乾後，巴奇讓他在床上躺好，他將淡紫色的液體倒了一點在手上，那是舒莉幫他特製的精油，有著舒緩和助眠的效果。

他剛到瓦干達的時候，每天都做著惡夢，若不依靠藥物，他幾乎無法入睡，但就算吃了藥睡著了，也睡得不安穩，舒莉知道後就幫他調配了這瓶精油，她說這是純天然她自己手工製的，絕對安全無害，她還教史帝夫怎麼用精油幫他按摩，讓他可以比較好睡。

於是那一陣子，只要他因為惡夢而醒來，史帝夫總會用精油幫他按摩，直到他入睡，後來他情況好轉，也就很少再用了，不知到哪一天用完後，也沒有跟舒莉要新的，直到這次他發現史帝夫開始做惡夢後，他才又拜託舒莉幫忙調製一瓶。

他用指尖將精油勻開，淡淡地香氣在空氣中飄散開來，他順著穴道不輕不重地按摩著。

「沒想到我們會有交換立場的一天。」史帝夫閉著眼睛，心情有些複雜地說著，他好像已經很久沒這樣像個病人被巴奇照顧了，雖然他現在的確也算是個病人。

巴奇笑著，低頭吻上他的額，「我當初也沒想到，那個一直被我護在身後的豆芽菜，有一天會為我擋在全世界前呀！」

史帝夫張開眼睛，望進一雙帶著溺寵的漂亮藍綠色眼眸中，這雙眼睛的主人從小就寵著他，一直到現在還是寵著他，史帝夫想他何其幸運遇到了這個人，還將這個人留在身邊，雖然他們之間經歷了這麼多，但此時此刻，因為這個人還在他身邊，便讓他足以感謝上天。

他起身親吻了巴奇，帶著滿溢的感激和柔情。

巴奇感受著史帝夫在他指尖下慢慢地放鬆，呼吸漸漸地平穩了下來，直到他睡去，他拿起已經冷掉的濕毛巾擦了擦手。

他看著已然沉睡的史帝夫，不由得又低頭親吻了他的額頭，親愛的史帝夫，願你能一夜安睡到天亮，雖然不知到要多久，我們才能不被夢饜所困，但我會一直陪在你身邊直到最後，相信總有一天我們都能一夜安眠，不再被惡夢侵襲，總會有這麼一天的。

巴奇在史帝夫身邊躺了下來，將自己窩進他的懷中，陪著他一起入睡，晚安了，史帝夫。

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天中午突然意識到CE生日時  
> 就想說來如果有靈感就來個小賀文吧  
> 結果， 隊長他...就直接給我開車了...  
> 一秒否決！  
> 我只想要個小賀文  
> H肯定寫不完  
> 給我溫馨小賀文呀！  
> 然後整個下午公司上課都在想劇情  
> 還要一邊上課，好精神分裂喔orz  
> 趁著下課往蟻人紅毯的路上，用手機打了一些  
> 本來想說應該一千字就可以解決  
> 我真的是太天真了  
> 怎麼會忘記只要遇到隊長就一定爆字數  
> 寫完了還要想一下，這個是糖吧？  
> 應該是糖吧？  
> 不管了，我也想不出別的劇情了  
> 就這樣吧  
> 希望大家覺得他是糖
> 
> 紫筠 2018/06/14


End file.
